The Photo
by Alice-Jasper 4ever 16
Summary: Who did Alice used to dress up before Bella came along? and what's on the photo Emmett found in Alice and Jasper's bedroom? Alice and Jasper fluff oneshot


**I saw a picture the other day of Alice dressing-up Jasper and this came to mind : D and i just HAD to write it**

**just Alice&Jasper fluff **

**enjoy!**

* * *

I walked casually through the thick woods that surrounded the house. Alice, Bella, Rennesme, and I were just returning from a hunting trip. Of course because Nessie was there Jacob had to come along as well. I watched as my wife, the reason for my existence and the first true light I had in my world of darkness, dance around helping Rennesme pick flowers and as we walked braiding them into a tiara that they placed on the dog's head before starting on the task of creating more.

" It's amazing isn't how much humiliation someone can face merely to make the one they love happy isn't it?" Bella laughed lightly, walking next to me as we watched Jacob's eyes widen to the size of diner plates when Rennesme mentioned something about piercing his ears.

"Yes, it is," I muttered back, smiling at the utter contentment and happiness that I felt rolling off of everyone, minus Jacob, in waves. I sighed happily and Alice decided to skip over to me, Bella walked ahead to give us our privacy and to spare Jacob the torment of Nessie.

Alice wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and nuzzled her face into my chest. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear "Thank you and if it makes you feel any better you made me very happy," she kissed my cheek and walked away. I stood there in confusion staring after her wondering what she meant. After a long while, which was probably only a few seconds, I came to the conclusion it hadn't happened yet and she must be thanking me in advanced. I continued walking still contemplating what she could have saw that she would be thanking me for.

As we neared the house I was pulled out of my musings by a sudden wave of excitement, humor, and mischief hit me head on from in side the house. Something told me this wasn't going to be good. I looked to Alice and cocked my head to the side in a silent question, she just smiled sadly at me and shook her head I could feel pity and love coming off of her and that both confused and frightened me.

"Hey Jasper!" Emmett barked out between laughter as we entered the house.

"Yes?" I asked warily. Emmett was in front of me laughing, Edward had his arm around Bella's waist trying to contain his laughter, while Rosalie stood on the stairs with a smirk on her face and a piece of paper in her hand, I knew this was going to bad because even Esme was trying to contain her giggles but failing miserably.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

"Esme found something interesting while she was cleaning Alice and Jasper's room today," Edward laughed.

"What?" I was suddenly very, very worried.

"Well she found this picture of this **really** hot blonde girl…" Emmett laughed and Rosalie made a gagging sound. Ok, now I'm just confused.

"Huh?"

"She was in a pink frilly dress," Edward snorted his laugh, "and she looked very firmiliar."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion as I tried to think up where the hell this was going.

"Yeah and then we realized…" Edward broke out laughing before he could finish his sentence and Emmett was already rolling on the floor laughing.

"Realized what?" I asked cautiously, I did not like where this was going.

"It was you," Rosalie stated between snickers, holding out the piece of paper in her hand. It was in fact, much to my own horror, myself staring back at me from one the picture Alice insisted on taking after forcing me to play dress up.

"**One** of them you mean there's more!" Edward managed between laughs. Before I could say another word both Edward and Emmett where already upstairs.

"Um… Jazz… why are you in a dress," Bella asked holding the picture looking at me with wide eyes while I stood frozen.

Flash Back

"_Jasper!" Alice yelled flitting into the room._

"_Yes, darlin'?" I asked looking up from my book on the civil war that I was currently mentally ridiculing the inaccuracies of._

"_I want to give a make-over," she pouted, "I bought new dress's and make-up."_

"_So then why don't you go find Rosalie and Esme?" I asked perplexed by why she was talking to me about it._

"_They're both out hunting with Emmett, Carlisle is at the hospital, and Edward is out buying a Volvo."_

"_Well then I guess you'll have to wait till they get home, love, now won't ya?" I asked still confused as to why she was telling me this._

"_B-b-but I-I want t-to do it n-n-n-now," she whimpered, "I got all the stuff together."_

"_But darlin' there's nobody here to give a make-over to," I couldn't understand why her emotions where radiating joy and success, and then it clicked, "NO!"_

"_PLEASE JAZZY," she whimpered pouting._

"_NO! I'm not wearing a dress nor make-up!" I declared with finality in my voice that said the topic was closed. _

"_B-b-b-but…" she turned around and started dry sobbing. I immediately felt guilty. _

"_Uh… A-Alice please don't cry," I stuttered not sure what to do, I knew she wasn't actually sad but it still broke my long dead heart to see her cry. She just shook her head and drew her knees up to her chest._

"_Oh fine give me the damn make-over!" I shouted, I just wanted her to stop crying._

"_Yay, okay you sit her!" she squealed in delight while forcing me into a chair in front of the vanity._

"_You're evil," I muttered darkly and she chuckled, though I would never I didn't really mind much what she was doing as long as it made her happy._

_**45 minutes later**_

_Did I say I didn't mind what she did! I take it back I take it all back! I'm currently standing in front of the full-length mirror my mouth hanging open in horror. She put me in some puffy pink dress that comes down to my ankles and has tones of make-up smeared all over my face and I have… I have…_

"_How the hell did I get boobs!" I shouted turning around to face the pixie that was currently beaming with pride at her latest accomplishment._

"_Oh I just stuffed the bra… SAY CHEESE!" she shouted and suddenly there was a bright flash. The large Polaroid camera shot out the picture of me in the dress and she put it in a scrapbook._

"_Yay, ok next outfit!"_

End Flashback

"Who do you think I dressed up before you came along," Alice giggled lightly, she came up kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "very, very happy." She smiled and walked up-stairs.

* * *

**Well tell me what ya think : D R&R**

**Alice-Jasper 4ever 16**


End file.
